


Alterations and Altercations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-29
Updated: 2003-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin visit a tailor and Brian makes a startling declaration that sends Justin over the edge.  First story of the Jealousy Collection.





	Alterations and Altercations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"Brian, this really isn't necessary, it fits just fine," Justin exclaimed for the third time since Brian had dragged him out of the loft and into the car.

"No, it doesn't. You don't spend $1,500.00 on an Armani suit and then not have it fitted properly. Jesus Christ! I thought you grew up with the Country Club set. You should know these things. Now end of discussion." Brian was getting impatient as they rounded the last corner and pulled up in front of Ermanno's. Justin sat back in his seat and let out a huff.

After pulling the car to a complete stop and shifting it into park, Brian turned to Justin and tried to explain, again, why it was so important. "Look, I ordered the suit in your size, but those are just guidelines. Everyone's body is a different shape. If you don't have it altered to fit your shape then it hangs and you look like everyone else. The idea is to have it tailored to your body so that it hides your imperfections...."

Justin glanced over at Brian with raised eyebrows.

"...not that you have any," Brian added, correcting himself and making Justin smile. "And it should accentuate your attributes. Understand?" Brian was sure that explanation would suffice, turned off the ignition and started to get out of the car.

"Brian," Justin started with a sly grin, "can I just ask you one question?"

Brian let out deep breath. "What?"

"So what ARE my attributes that you want this tailor to accentuate?"

Brian slumped back into his seat and rubbed his hands over his face. "First of all, no fishing for compliments. Second of all, 'this tailor' is Ermanno Amato and he is the best tailor in the Pitts. I had to make this appointment weeks ago. He is very expensive but does the best work so he is booked way in advance. Everyone wants him to work his magic with their clothes. He knows how to make you look your very best. I have been coming here for years and I ALWAYS look great...." Brian waited for a snide remark from Justin but didn't get one so he continued, "...so show some respect. Now, get that perfect bubble butt of yours out of the car. We're keeping the man waiting."

Justin just smiled and turned to get out of the car. He'd gotten his compliment anyway. Brian always told him that he wouldn't give compliments and would never say anything romantic or even acknowledge their relationship, but he always seemed to let things slip out. Justin wondered if Brian even knew that two seconds after he would lecture about what he wouldn't say, he would say it anyway. Justin thought it best to not point these things out and just let Brian continue to think that he was talking with his brain when in actuality, his heart was the one doing all the talking.

Brian walked around to the other side of the car and waited for Justin to get out. As they walked towards the door of Ermanno's shop, Brian slipped his arm around the blond's neck, pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, "This is going to be fun, Justin. Nothing like roving hands all over your body to get you in the mood."

"Brian, ewwww," Justin shot back with a wrinkled-up nose. "It's his job, it's not suppose to be sexual."

Brian laughed at Justin's reaction. "Hey, anything can be sexual if you have the right mindset," he replied as he squeezed his arm tighter around Justin's neck and bit on his ear.

Justin's body shivered for a second then he tilted his head away and brushed Brian off by placing his hand over his lover's face and pushing him back. "That's like getting aroused when the doctor is checking you out for hernias or something."

Brian stopped dead in his tracks and looked Justin right in the eye with a straight face. "You mean you don't?" Justin appeared to be horrified and just as he was about to open his mouth to show his distaste for the comment, a smile crept across Brian's mouth and he burst out laughing. 

"Jesus, Brian, you're really twisted."

"I thought you liked twisted," Brian said as they approached the shop. He held his hand on the door, released his grip on Justin's neck and added, "Just remember what I said, Justin. This is going to be fun. I dare you to not get a hard on. You'll see." Then he pulled the door open, triggering the jingling of the bell overhead and they walked inside. 

An older man came out from the back of the shop with his hands in the air. "Ahhh, buon giorno, Signore Kinney. Nice to see you again, Brian." He extended his right hand and gave Brian a stern handshake while patting the top of Brian's hand with his left one.

Brian greeted him back, "Buon giorno to you too, Manny."

Justin stood by quietly as the two men exchanged hellos. He thought they seemed awfully friendly to just have a client and tailor relationship, but he figured if Brian had all his suits tailored at Ermanno's, then that meant he was there at least once a month. Brian had a lot of suits and loved to shop so it made sense. It was definitely not more than that. Ermanno Armato was short, stocky and somewhat balding. He had to be at least fifty AND he was nice. Nope, not Brian's type at all. 

The older man turned his attention to Justin, "So, Signore Brian, this striking giovane must be the one and only Signore Taylor." 

"Si, Manny." Brian introduced them, "Manny, this is Justin. Justin this is Ermanno Amato." 

Justin stuck out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Amato."

Ermanno ignored Justin's outstretched hand and instead placed both his hands on Justin's shoulders and straightened his arms to get a better look at him. His eyes glanced up and down Justin's body. "Aaah, Justin Taylor. I have heard so much about you from your friend here that I feel like we know each other already. You call me Manny, hmmm?"

"Ummm sure, Manny it is." Justin was just beaming, Brian had talked to Manny about him. He couldn't help the huge smile that spread across his face. He glanced over at Brian who noticed his sudden happiness and was rolling his eyes. Brian knew very well what had put that smile there. 

Ermanno released Justin's shoulders but never took his eyes off of him as he spoke to Brian, "Brian, Signore Justin is molto bello, no?"

Brian laughed and leaned in close to the older man, "Yes, but we don't tell him that." Brian turned back to Justin, who was still standing there speechless with a big smile on his face. 

"Ahhh, but I bet he tells you," Ermanno said matter of factly. When Brian didn't respond he just nodded his head and replied, "You make a good couple, compliment each other, il sole e la luna," as he pointed to Justin and then to Brian.

Brian was suddenly feeling uncomfortable with all the mushy talk and Justin was really wishing he had taken Italian in highschool. The brief silence was broken when a gorgeous young man came barrelling out of the backroom.

"Pappa," the young man said but stopped abruptly before saying anything else when he noticed his father was not alone. His mouth still hung open from when he was about to speak. His eyes instantly became very busy darting back and forth between Brian and Justin.

The older man instantly turned around. "Ahhh, Louie, come and meet our guests." The young man slowly approached the small group but never took his eyes off the striking couple. "Luciano, this is Signore Kinney and Signore Taylor. Brian, Justin, this is my son, Luciano."

Luciano stuck his hand out and shook Brian's hand, "Nice to meet you signore." His voice was a little shakey looking up at those intense hazel eyes and gorgeous face. 

"Call me Brian." The handshake caused Brian's gaydar to start beeping in his head. He thought that Ermanno's son was good looking when he first saw him, but now, up close the boy was even better. The young man had coal black, slightly wavy hair and big, dark-brown eyes with long lashes. He was taller than Justin but not as tall as Brian. He looked like he was about Justin's age, maybe a couple of years older. When Luciano turned to shake Justin's hand, Brian tilted his head sideways to catch a glimpse of his ass. Yep, very fuckable. 

Luciano shook Justin's hand but never said a word. His eyes locked with Justin's and he seemed to be in a trance. 

Justin glanced at Brian and caught him checking out the boy's ass. Brian looked back at Justin and knew he was caught. He just smiled.

Justin smiled back at Brian with a sly grin, turned to Luciano and said, "You can call me Justin, Luciano." Justin tried to pull his hand away but realized that Luciano had a tight grip on it and he had to pull harder to free himself. He smiled at him, but Luciano still stood motionless and speechless. 

Brian stared at the interaction and was bothered. He couldn't decide if it was because the guy was entranced more with Justin than with him or if it was because the guy was entranced with Justin...period. He shook it off.

Ermanno's voice interrupted the daze the other men seemed to be in. "Louie is helping me out at the shop nowadays. I am teaching him all that I know. He's my...uh...um...apprendista. One day he will take over the shop. I want to leave my customers in good hands. I'm getting old, you know. He is very good, very talented. He will make a good tailor. I think he has a good feel for the human body. Isn't that right Louie?"

"Yes pappa, I do," Louie said without ever taking his eyes off of Justin.

"I bet he does," Brian said, placing his hand on Luciano's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He stared down at the boy intensely. All eyes turned to Brian so he quickly added, "I mean if he inherited your talent, Manny, I'm sure he does. You are the best."

"You're too kind, Brian," Ermanno said then he clapped his hands and briskly rubbed them together. "So shall we get started?", the older man asked, holding his hands out to Justin and the blond handed the tailor his suit bag, which he handed to his son.

"Si." "Yeah." "Yes." All three said in unison.

"Well, buon. Right this way Signore Justin." Ermanno held his arm out to his side motioning for Justin to head towards the back of the shop. "If it is alright with you, Justin, I'm going to have Louie take your measurements."

Justin looked at the gorgeous young man following behind him and remembered what Brian had told him about how much fun it was going to be. The corners of his mouth turned up into a devilish grin. "That would be great..." he glanced back at Brian who did not seem amused and corrected himself, "...ummm, I mean that would be fine. No problem."

Ermanno noticed that Brian seemed to not be pleased with this idea so he explained, "Relax Brian, I will check his work, of course, before any changes are made."

Brian realized that Ermanno had said that because of his displeasure and didn't want to hurt his feelings. His displeasure had nothing to do with worry over his work, it only had to do with the fact that his hands were going to be all over Justin's body. His gut was starting to ache. 'This was suppose to be fun, dammit, why am I suddenly feeling nauseous.' He needed to get a grip so he put his game face on and spoke up, "It's fine, Manny. I'm always willing to assist in the education of the young." He glanced over at Justin with a grin.

Justin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So, Louie, I will let you take over from here. I will be working on Signore Anderson's tuxedo in the next room if you need me."

Luciano led them to a changing room in the corner, he pulled the curtain back, unzipped the suit bag and hung Justin's suit on a hook, then stood in the doorway and said, "You can change in here, Justin." 

Justin headed into the change room but when Luciano didn't move out of the way, he had to turn sideways to get past him. His ass brushed up against him as he went inside. 

Luciano cleared his throat, pulled the curtain closed and said, "I'll go get my tape measure, I'll be right back." He turned to leave the room and realized that Brian was staring at him. He was going to have to walk right by him to get his tape measure. A slight look of fear sparked in his eyes but then he pushed his shoulders back, held his head high and trudged ahead.

Brian started walking towards him as he approached. "WE'LL be waiting right here," Brian said, making it perfectly clear to the boy that he wasn't going anywhere, then he bumped Luciano's shoulder as he walked by. Luciano staggered a bit but continued out the door. Brian walked up to the closed curtain and leaned back against the wall beside it. He turned his head to speak to Justin on the other side of the curtain, "So Sunshine, what do you think?"

Inside the change room, Justin began to undress as he answered Brian's question. "Oh, Manny is great. He is a very nice man." Justin sat down on the bench to remove his shoes and socks. "I can't believe it would be so hard for you to get an appointment with him. I can tell he likes you, Brian. And the son...he's gorgeous." He stood back up and lifted his shirt over his head. 

"Hmmm, he's alright," Brian answered back with his stock comment when Justin thought that anyone besides him was hot. Brian listened intently to the sounds of Justin removing his clothes and started forming a mental picture in his head. The thud of shoes hitting the floor. The swish of socks being pulled off. The swoosh of a shirt being lifted up and passing over long strands of blond hair. Brian felt his dick twitch in his pants, cleared his throat and adjusted his stance. His lover was getting naked on the other side of that curtain. This was going to require some restraint. When he heard the rapid clicks of a zipper, it went straight to his cock. Brian wasn't very good at restraint when it came to his blond lover. "Whoops," Brian said as he pulled back the curtain to find a bare ass bent over in front of him. He walked in, closed the curtain behind him, grabbed Justin by the waist and pulled him back grinding his bare ass into his groin.

Justin, who was bent over removing his pants let out a yelp at the sudden attack. He stood up quickly and turned around in the intruder's arms, "Brian, what are you doing?" 

"Just thought I would see if you needed some assistance," Brian replied while cupping Justin's ass cheeks in his hands and giving them a squeeze.

Luciano returned with the tape measure and had heard Justin's yelp. "Everything alright, Signore Justin?" he asked through the closed curtain, while taking note of a very absent Signore Brian.

Justin looked over Brian's shoulder and hollered back, "Yes, everything's fine, I'll be right out." He turned back to the tall man standing in front of him, gave him a small smile and a peck of a kiss on his lips. He looked up into his eyes with raised eyebrows and said, "Later?"

"Oh, alright," Brian responded, pretending to be annoyed. He pulled away and plopped down on the bench. As Justin turned to grab the suit hanging on the wall, Brian noticed there was a slight problem. Justin's dick was semi-erect. "Shit Sunshine, is that for me or for the 'gorgeous' guy out there?" Brian asked, ensuring to use the same descriptive word that Justin had used to describe Luciano.

Justin wasn't sure what Brian was talking about so he followed the man's line of sight and realized that he was staring at his dick. "Well, what do you think? You're the one that came in here and ground it to attention. Besides, I noticed you have the same problem."

"Hmmm, yes, but I'm always hard and I'm not the one that is going to have someone else's hands all over me in a few minutes, discovering my little secret." Brian cringed at the thought. This was not good. "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of that before you go out there? We wouldn't want Lucy to get the wrong idea. Now, would we?" he asked as his finger ran along the underside of Justin's cock.

Justin backed away. "Brian, stop it. You're making it worse." Justin knew Brian was right. He had to get rid of this hard on. Damn Brian for coming into the room. He closed his eyes tight. "Lesbians, lesbians, lesbians," he chanted over and over trying to will himself to calm down as he continued to get dressed.

Brian laughed.

Luciano was waiting outside and listening to the exchange between the two men in the change room. He was pleased that both men thought he was gorgeous, he was excited that Justin was already in a aroused state, and he was both amused and pissed at Brian's jealousy. He thought it was amusing that Brian felt threatened but he was pissed at Brian for making fun of his name and calling him Lucy. He decided that he would have a little fun at Brian's expense.

Justin was completely dressed and turned to look at himself in the mirror. "What do you think, Brian?"

Brian stood up behind Justin and looked at their reflections in the mirror while straightening the suit jacket on Justin's shoulders. He was still aroused and getting more so looking at the beautiful boy standing in front of him. Justin had on just the pants and the suit jacket with no shirt underneath. The pale skin at the center of his chest was peeking through the opened jacket. Brian shook his head and let out a deep breath. "I think that if you don't get out there right now, we won't ever get this damn suit tailored." His erection poked at Justin's ass.

Justin wiggled his hips, grinned and said, "I think you're right. I'm going, I'm going..." Justin pulled the curtain back and found Luciano waiting in the middle of the room next to the small round platform that the client's stand on for measuring...smiling. Justin knew that he'd over heard their conversation. He blushed slightly and smiled back.

Brian, on the other hand, was not amused. He gave Lucy a look that strictly told him to keep his distance as he kissed Justin on the top of his head, marking his property. Brian walked to the couch and sat down, never taking his eyes off of Luciano.

Justin watched Brian's display of ownership and his heart skipped a beat. He turned to Luciano and asked, "Ok, where do you want me?"

Luciano's mind wandered to the thought of Justin bent over the platform and his eyes glazed over with lust. He heard Brian clear his throat and it brought him out of his trance. With a slight squeak in his voice he replied, "Ummm, right there is fine." Luciano approached Justin with the tape measure in one hand and a clipboard in the other, locking his dark-brown eyes with the sparkling blue ones. "We'll start with the jacket. Hold your arms down to your sides. Don't straighten them forcefully. Just let them hang naturally."

Justin did he was instructed. 

Luciano sat the clipboard down on the platform. On the clipboard was a piece of paper that had a drawing of a man's body with arrows pointing to different parts of the body. Blank lines were beneath each arrow. Luciano took the tape measure, placed one end on the back of Justin's neck and trailed it loosely over Justin's shoulder and down his arm to his wrist. He dragged his hand against Justin along the route. His touch on Justin's nape and against his shoulder made the blond shiver. He let go, wrote the measurement down and repeated the same thing on the other side. He repeated the process several different ways. From Justin's neck to the end of his shoulder. From his shoulder to his wrist. Across his back from shoulder to shoulder. Luciano purposefully dragged his fingers across Justin's body for each measurement on both sides, stopping in between to write them down.

Justin was starting to feel a little flushed by all the soft grazes and soon realized what Brian had been talking about. It was relaxing but yet arousing at the same time. He glanced at Brian who was intently watching the process. 

Luciano placed the tape measure again at Justin's nape and pulled it straight down his back to the middle of his ass where he applied a little bit more pressure with his thumb than was required to hold the tape in place. Justin gasped quietly and closed his eyes. Luciano got excited at Justin's gasp, leaned in close to read the number on the tape and turned to write it down, but never removed his hand that was holding the tape on Justin's ass.

Brian noticed the prolonged measurement as well as Justin's reaction. He didn't like it. "Excuse me," Brian said with a stern voice, "I think you got the measurement, you can remove your hand from his ass now." Justin opened his eyes and looked at Brian with a smile.

"Oh yes, sorry," Luciano said, acting as if it had been a mistake. "Just a couple more and we are through with the jacket." He moved around to face Justin, grabbed his wrists and lifted his arms out to the sides. "Hold your arms out like this. I hope your not ticklish," he added with a grin as he put one end of the tape under Justin's arm into his armpit and pulled the tape down the length of his arm again.

Justin tried to hold back a giggle but didn't succeed. Brian was getting madder. "Oh, Lucy, you're flirting," Brian said in his best Ricky Ricardo impersonation. 

Luciano ignored Brian's remark and moved to the other side. When he pushed his hand into Justin's other armpit and received another giggle, he winked at him. He was having fun putting his hands all over such a beautiful man and was thoroughly enjoying pissing off the audience. He wrote down the information then got down on his knees. He opened Justin's jacket, placed his hands inside and reached around his back to grab the tape measure from the other side. As he did this his face came very close to Justin, his hot breath expelling on the taut abdomen.

The feel of the hot breath caused Justin to close his eyes again and his head tilted slightly backward.

Luciano brought the tape around and pulled his face away as he brought the tape together in the front loosely. He marked it with his thumb, let it go, and wrote the number down as he stood back up. He glanced over at Brian, who seemed to be shooting daggers in his direction, so he decided to move things along. "Ok, we're all done with the jacket. Take it off and then stand up on the platform." Justin did as he was told and Luciano's eyes never left the vision of Justin pulling his jacket off to expose his creamy flesh that was hidden underneath. Luciano instinctively licked his lips at the sight. 

Brian did not miss the slight gesture or the look in Lucy's eyes as he watched Justin climb up on to the platform. He'd had just about enough. He stood up and approached Luciano, leaning very close to his ear he said, "Enjoying the show? If you know what's good for you, you will start acting like a professional immediately." 

Justin was beaming with delight again. This was so much better than Brian telling potential tricks at Babylon to 'fuck off'. He wanted to jump into his arms and shower his face with kisses. Brian had told him that he would have fun and that the measuring could be sexually stimulating, and he was right, but that didn't compare to the sexual stimulation he was getting from Brian's possessive display. He felt his groin tighten and again closed his eyes, chanting in his head, 'Lesbians, lesbians, lesbians'.

Luciano gave Brian a smug smile and replied, "Of course, Signore Brian." He approached Justin to begin the process of measuring him for the pants. With Justin on the platform, he was practically face to face with Justin's groin. 'Well, this is going to be fun,' he thought. "Ok, Justin, just stand up straight but comfortably with your weight on both legs." He began on the outside of Justin's leg. He placed one end of the tape measure at Justin's waist and trailed it down his leg to the platform. Again, he dragged his fingers along the way. He wrote the number down and glanced over his shoulder at Brian, who was standing right behind him with his arms folded, watching every move he made. He looked up at the blond but at the same time watched Brian out of the corner of his eye and continued with his instructions, "Justin, widen your stance just a little please so I can measure your inseam, seat and thigh."

Brian knew that this was the part that Lucy had been waiting for. He took a step closer to ensure that the young apprentice remembered he was there. He was not going to tolerate anymore of his inappropriate groping.

Luciano put his hand between Justin's legs and reached around to grab the tape measure from behind before pulling it forward and wrapping it around Justin's upper thigh. His right hand that held the encircled tape in place was slightly higher than necessary and his wrist pushed gently against Justin's cock. 

Justin gasped slightly again and felt a twinge in his pants.

The young tailor knew that Brian would react to Justin's gasp so he quickly let go of the tape and wrote down the measurement as if nothing had happened. With shaking hands, he took the tape in his right hand, reached around back and held it to the top of Justin's pants. His left hand snaked in between Justin's open legs and grabbed the dangling tape measure and pulled it through, grazing the underside of Justin's balls as he brought the tape to the front and up to the top of the waist band. 

Justin moaned and let his head fall backward with his eyes closed. Brian fumed again. He took another step closer, pressed his groin into Luciano's ass and leaned down to his ear, "You don't listen so good, do you boy?"

Luciano quickly marked the spot on the tape and released it. He bent over to write the number down which made his ass push further against Brian's cock. He felt the man's erection and mistook that to mean that Brian wasn't really angry. The thought of a threesome with the two beautiful men suddenly crept into his mind. He didn't understand that Brian was only hard because of the earlier encounter with Justin in the change room and the fact that anytime his dick heard Justin gasp or moan it suddenly had a mind of its own, regardless of whether he was pissed off or not. He thought he would kick things up a bit.

Justin, on the other hand knew very well that Brian was pissed and wanted to calm the situation down. He started to speak, "Brian...." but was quickly quieted when Brian raised his hand, signaling for him to not say anything.

Luciano took the tape and placed it underneath Justin's groin and trailed it down his leg to his ankle to measure the inseam. His upper hand pressed harder into Justin's cock and balls. 

Justin's eyes widened and immediately turned to Brian. 'Oh, fuck!'

"GOD DAMMIT!" Brian screamed, flying into a rage. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He grabbed the tape measure out of Lucy's hands and towered over him.

"Buon cielo! What is going on in here?" Manny asked as he ran into the room. "Signore Kinney is everything alright? You seem so angry."

"NO, everything is NOT alright! Your little apprectice here, doesn't know how to be a professional and won't keep his FUCKING HANDS OFF MY PARTNER'S DICK!"

Brian was fuming with anger.

Ermanno was saddened with embarrassment.

Luciano was scared at both Brian's anger and his father's shame.

Justin was gleaming with happiness, totally oblivious to all the emotions going on around him. He had one thought and one thought only, 'Did he just say PARTNER?'

Ermanno turned to his son, "Have you lost your mind? Che cosa vi ho detto? Dovete misurarli, per non FONDLE! Ora ottenga alla parte posteriore. Vada!"

"Pappa!" Luciano said wanting to explain. He knew his father was mad because he was scolding him in Italian. 

"NOW!" Ermanno said firmly and pointed out of the room. 

Luciano shot a glare in Brian's direction and stomped out of the room.

Ermanno turned to Brian, placed his hand on the angered man's arm and calmly said, "Le mie scuse, Signore Brian. My son has a lot to learn still, I'm afraid. We have discussed this before, but..." Manny sighed, "...he can be so, ummm, testardo sometimes. Please forgive."

Brian calmed down and accepted Manny's apology, he knew it wasn't his fault. He couldn't really blame the son for trying either, Justin was hot afterall, but he certainly needed to learn to stop when he was warned. He placed his hand on top of Manny's and patted it. "It's OK, Manny, it's not your fault. But you might want to stay in the room with him for awhile."

"Si," Manny sighed again. "Signore Justin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive."

Justin didn't answer. He was still lost in his own thoughts, staring at Brian with a huge smile on his face.

"Justin!" Brian snapped, "Manny is talking to you."

Justin immediately came out of his fog but never took his eyes off of Brian, "Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, of course."

Brian stared back at Justin, not knowing what had gotten the blond in such a happy haze. He studied his face and continued to wonder. 'What in the world is up with him?' Justin's eyes were glazed over with lust and desire. Brian was getting turned on again by the glow on Justin's face. Both men stood there staring at each other, getting more and more aroused by the second.

Manny took the tape measure from Brian's hands and said, "Let's see what we have left to do here." He looked at the clipboard and saw that the only measurement not written down was the inseam. He quickly took the length and jotted it down. "That should do it. I have all I need, Signore Justin, you can get dressed now." He looked at both men staring at each other. He knew they hadn't heard a word he said. He smiled and shook his head as he turned to leave them alone in the room.

Justin realized that they were all alone and jumped down off of the platform. He grabbed a hold of Brian's tie, pulled him quickly into the change room, closed the curtain and pulled on his tie harder, bringing the taller man's face down to his full force, covering his mouth in a crushing kiss. Without asking for permission, Justin's tongue plunged deep into Brian's mouth. Their tongues twirled around and around dueling for space. Justin pulled away from the kiss, leaving both of them panting heavily. The blond released Brian's tie and pushed him down on the bench hard. He took a step back and immediately started removing his pants. He was in a hurry to get naked, his quivering fingers fumbling with the hook and zipper. He finally got them undone, pushed the pants over his bottom, down his legs, and stepped out of them, tossing them aside. His dick sprang out and bobbed up and down, seeking some attention. His chest heaved up and down with every deep breath. He was like a raging bull ready to charge. 

Brian was so fucking turned on by his lover's hurried display and frenzied hunger. He didn't have time to react before Justin grabbed his tie again, pulling him up to his feet. The blond immediately went to work undoing his pants and attacking his mouth again. He popped the button open, jerked the zipper, broke away from the intense kiss and roughly yanked the pants down around his ankles. Brian toed his shoes off quickly, just in the nick of time as Justin was frantically pawing at the pants legs, trying to get them off his feet as he bit and nipped at Brian's navel. Justin stood back up and gazed intently into his lover's eyes as he wet the palm of his hand in a long flat tongue lick. He took his now slicked hand, wrapped it tightly around Brian's aching cock and began jerking him off. 

Brian's head was swimming. The intense pleasure he was feeling from Justin's administrations on his cock were overwhelming but he couldn't help wonder what in the world had gotten the boy so hot and horny. He never took his eyes off of Justin who was still engaged in his own deep stare. His breathing had become heavier, but he desperately needed more of that amazing mouth. He dove in for another passionate kiss but stopped just shy of fully covering the inviting mouth. As he neared, the eager tongue of his lover was already poking out waiting for contact. His lust-filled hazel eyes remained opened and locked on the hungered blue ones as their tongues battled in the open space between their faces before he fully encased the swollen lips. Both were moaning and grunting into the kiss as Justin's hand sped up its tugging on Brian's dick. 

Justin pulled away from the kiss at last, brought his free hand to his mouth and again, licked the palm wet. He dropped his hand to his own throbbing erection and quickly began tugging and pulling.

"Jesus Christ!" Brian groaned in between labored breaths at the sexy sight. He couldn't believe Justin's intensity. He threw his head back and let his mouth hang open. 

Justin felt Brian's body starting to reach orgasm so he abruptly released his hold on their cocks. Brian's head shot up with confusion. Justin placed his hands on Brian's chest and pushed him back down onto the bench. 

Brian landed with a thud, his back and head crashing into the wall behind him. "Fuck!" he exclaimed but he didn't really care. He was still so horny that he thought he would explode any second.

Justin reached into the pocket of Brian's pants to retrieve a condom and the ever present tube of lube. He ripped open the foil packet then rolled the latex disc onto Brian's waiting cock before Brian could even register what was going on. He flipped opened the lube and squirted some onto Brian's fingers as well as his own.

Brian was a pro at fucking but he remained motionless, not sure what he was supposed to do next. This was Justin's show and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it so he waited for instructions.

Justin took his own hand, reached around and plunged his lube covered fingers into his ass, thrusting in and out quickly and deeply at a frenzied pace. He noticed that Brian hadn't moved so using his free hand, he grabbed Brian's hand with the lube, brought it to Brian's dick and pumped a few times then let it go. Brian followed the upspoken instructions and continued to tug on his dick, ensuring that it was completely covered with lube.

Justin pulled his fingers from his ass, turned around, planted his feet on the outer sides of Brian's feet and started to squat. Brian reacted quickly, moving his hand down to the base of his cock, holding it in place just as Justin sat all the way down, landing in his lap with his dick completely engulfed inside him. 

"FUCK!" Justin screamed out, his first words in several minutes. 

"Ssshhh. Oh, my god! You have to be quiet." 

Justin leaned back against Brian's chest and starting riding him.

 

"Shit, take it easy, Justin," Brian said, loving every minute of it but worried about the boy hurting himself. He moved one hand to Justin's hip, trying to slow down the pace and the other to cover Justin's mouth in order to muffle the loud grunts and groans that the blond was obviously unable to contain. 

Justin slapped the hand away that was on his hip and continued to bounce up and down, leaning harder against Brian's chest for leverage. Brian grabbed the front ledge of the bench and just held on. There was no slowing down the pace. Justin was frenzied, so Brian decided to just enjoy the ride. Justin's hand that was still covered in lube reached for his dick and began pumping it wildly. "You. Gonna. Cum. With. Me?" Justin mumbled into the hand that covered his mouth as his labored hot breaths steamed up the palm of Brian's hand.

"Fuck yeah," Brian moaned. "You better hurry though, I can't take much more." He removed his hand from Justin's mouth and grabbed onto the bench with it as well. "Oh, yeah, come on." His knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip on the bench, trying to hold back until he felt Justin's orgasm grip his cock.

It didn't take much longer, Justin threw his head back and his body convulsed as his orgasm ripped through him. "NOW, do it now!" His ass clenched around Brian's cock, taking the man along with him. They both shot at the same time. Brian into the condom buried deep inside Justin's ass and Justin, shooting stream after stream onto the dressing room floor and all over his hand. Justin's body slumped down and his cock slid out from his hand. Brian released his grip on the bench and wrapped his arms tightly around Justin to keep him from falling to the floor. Justin's head was still tilted back, laying on Brian's shoulder. He huffed heavy breaths into the air above him trying to calm his body down and clear his fogged head. 

Brian showered Justin's neck with soft kisses and squeezed him tighter, trying to calm his own body down as well. "God that was fucking hot! What got into you?"

Justin lifted his head and looked around the room as if he was waking from a dream. He sat straight up and started to laugh. He looked at his lubed-up, saliva-slicked and cum-streaked hands and shook his head. He stood up and reached for the tissues that were on the other side of the bench. He swayed slightly and put his hand on the wall to steady himself. After he had grounded himself, he pulled a few tissues from the box and began cleaning his hands. He looked at Brian and smiled, "You. That's what got into me."

Brian laughed. "No, I didn't mean WHAT got into you, I know that was me, smartass. I meant, what got INTO you? What got you so worked up? And don't tell me it was that Lucy, or whatever his name is, 'cause I might have to spank you."

"Really?" Justin said with a wicked grin.

"Justin, I'm serious," Brian said as he removed the condom and grabbed some tissues to wrap it in and wipe off his hands. "Whatever the hell it was, it really got you going and I want to know. You know, file it away for future reference. I could go for a ride like that at least once a week."

Justin didn't respond. He was contemplating what his answer would be. As he stalled for time, he finished cleaning himself up, put the clothes that he wore into the shop on and picked up the crinkled pants of the expensive suit off the floor. A smile spread across his face as he replayed Brian's declaration to Manny earlier in his mind. It was another one of those times when Brian spoke with his heart instead of his head and he couldn't decide whether to tell him or not. If he told him, it could go one of two ways. Brian could deny that he meant anything by it, that it was just said out of anger, then Justin's high would be deflated. Or Brian could admit that he said it, but then be very conscious in the future to not ever let it happen again. He decided it was best to not say anything about the 'partner' portion of the story and just tell him the rest. He replied with a shrug of his shoulders to minimize the importance. "Oh, it was nothing really. I always get turned on when you guard dog me. You do it all the time at Babylon, and everytime it leads to a trip to the backroom. I like it..." Justin said as he leaned over for a quick kiss. "...it's soooo romantic." Justin pulled back to see Brian's reaction.

Brian rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Justin's waist. "Romantic, huh? Well, then, who was it that said I couldn't do romance?" 

"Not me," Justin answered, followed by another quick kiss. "Now, we better get back out there. How long was our appointment anyway? Do you think they heard us? Do you think they know what we were doing? God, I'm so embarrassed." Justin continued asking questions and talking to himself as he left the change room and headed toward the front section of the shop.

Brian rubbed his face with hands, straightened his clothes and watched Justin walk away. A small sneer formed on his lips, thinking about their little adventure. He knew damn well what had gotten Justin so worked up and if he had known it would have had that kind of effect, he would have said it a long time ago. 'Who knew this relationship stuff was that easy? One fucking word had uncaged an animal. Yep, I definitely think I could go for that once a week.' Brian filed his thoughts away and headed for the front knowing that all he had to say to get the ride of his life, was one little word. Their sex life was going to be getting even hotter very soon.

As Brian approached the front counter, Justin was already in deep conversation with Ermanno and Luciano about the suit. Or so he thought.

"Si, I will have it done for you tomorrow, Signore Justin," Ermanno was saying as Brian joined them.

Justin said, "That will be great, I'll come by tomorrow then to pick it up."

'Tomorrow?' Luciano thought to himself. He immediately stood up tall and smiled at Justin.

Brian put his arm around Justin's shoulder and replied as he looked at Luciano, "That's Ok Justin, I know you have class tomorrow, I'll pick it up on my way home from the office." 

Justin started to open his mouth to remind Brian that he didn't have classes on Mondays when he noticed the intense stare that Brian was giving Luciano, and he felt the grip on his shoulder from Brian's arm suddenly tighten. He decided against making the correction and instead turned to his guard dog and whispered, "You are soooo romantic."

Luciano, realizing that he didn't stand a chance with Justin turned and retreated to the back of the store.

Ermanno spoke up as Louie walked away. "Again, I'm so sorry for my son's behavior, Signore Brian and Justin. Kids today can be so rude. Please come by tomorrow and I will ensure you that your suit will fit you like a glove. And please, accept my apologies, the alterations, è gratuito, no charge. OK?"

Brian and Justin both smiled and answered together. Brian in Italian, "grazie" and Justin in English, "thank you". They all laughed. 

"Ahhh, il sole e la luna," Manny said with a big smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, arrivederci!"

"Arrivederci."

"Bye."

Brian and Justin left the shop with their arms wrapped around each other. The alterations were good and the altercation had proven to not be such a bad thing for either one of them. Brian unlocked the car doors and they both got in the car. Brian started up the engine, put the car in drive, and said "Acceso, il socio, li ha lasciati va a casa."

Justin quickly translated what he could in his head. He knew casa was home, that was easy. And thanks to Manny's quick lesson in important Italian words, he recognized 'il socio' immediately as his new favorite word. Partner. Justin's face lit up the whole car as he leaned over and whispered into Brian's ear, "Manny told me what that word was in Italian, you'd better get me home quick or I'm going to attack you right now." He puncuated his statement with a growl and a bite on the ear.

Brian pushed the gas pedal all the way to the floor and pulled away from the curb with a squeal.


End file.
